Love U Nique
by whitem
Summary: Just another short story in which a different pairing is used...  My second submission to Zaratan's Something Different, Something New...  Chapter 2 added to this strange little tale.  Now complete for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second offering to the "Something Different, Something New" contest. After y'all read this, I just hope I don't need to invest in a shield to block rotten fruit…

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own, nor did I have any input into the creating of ANY of the Kim Possible characters… This story idea however, all mine.

Love U-Nique

Kim and Ron danced the night away after their harrowing night of fighting with giant robots, Shego, and a new kind of synthodrone that Drakken had come up with. While the two danced their eyes never strayed away from each other for more than a second at a time, but both had seen their forlorn looking friend sitting by herself next to the DJ booth.

During the last song, Kim had her head on Ron's shoulder and she whispered something into his ear. "I'm worried about Monique, Ron."

"Is she OK?" He asked as they slowly turned on the dance floor and he glanced over at the beautiful young girl that was Kim's best GF.

"She just looks so lonely… At first I thought she might get with Brick after I saw her talking with him after he dumped Bonnie, but it seems that's not the case."

"Is Rufus still over there with her?" Ron asked as he nuzzled in closer to Kim's ear making her let out a tiny squeal of approval.

"Uh huh…" Was all she could muster when Ron gave her a small kiss on the neck just under her ear.

The last three words of the song played out, with the last word being held almost like it's own note. _"…Oh it's youuuuuuuu…"_

The two young teenagers looked into each other's eyes one last time, and finished their time on the dance floor with another kiss that curled both of their toes. "Let's go see how she's doing." Kim said, and holding hands, Kim and Ron walked over to Monique.

At first Monique didn't see or hear her friend's approach, as she had her eyes lowered a bit, as if in thought. "Monique…?" Kim quietly said to get her attention.

"Hey guys…" Monique said as she looked up slightly surprised. "Are you two ready to go, or do you want to hang out for a while?"

"Nah…" Kim said, "We better go home. I feel kinda bad though that we needed to get a ride from you."

"Hey, like I said before GF… no problem. I think everyone saw Ron's scooter finally bite the dust."

"Hey…" Ron said coming to the defense of his only ride. "It's not that bad. Once you get past the fact that it ran out of gas… the rockets fell off… and both tires blew out. I'll have it up and running by the end of the day tomorrow."

Kim cupped her hand over Ron's ear and whispered something that Monique couldn't hear. She had an idea though when Ron's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh yeah…" Ron said with a smile. "I've got all weekend to work on you… I mean… my scooter." Kim gave a sly smile, and Monique just gave a little knowing laugh.

"So you two ready?" Monique asked, and after Kim and Ron nodded, all three went to her car. After pressing the remote to unlock both doors, Monique sat in the driver's seat and looked to her right. At first she thought no one else had gotten in the car, but then she looked in her rear view mirror and saw that her two best friends were once again in another lip lock in her back seat.

"Guess no one want's to ride shotgun, huh?" She said to herself with a chuckle, and then looked down and saw Rufus sitting there with the seatbelt pulled across his tiny lap. "Well, looks like _your_ buckled in."

Monique then started her Tiny Couper and pulled out of the school parking lot, headed towards Kim's house. She looked at the clock on her dashboard and saw that the time was about 12:55am. "Umm… Kim?" Didn't you tell me that you had to be home no later than 1:00?"

"mmm hmmm…" Kim muttered as her lips were otherwise occupied.

"Well Girlfriend, I've got 5 minutes to get you home. Now since I wanted to go to that shoe sale next week with you… I don't want you to get grounded. So… HANG ON!"

Monique tromped on the accelerator throwing the couple in the back seat further into the seat. Kim and Ron never even looked phased. When she finally slammed on the brakes in front of the Possible residence, Monique got out of the car, opened her passenger door, gently took a hold of Kim by her shoulders and pulled. At first Kim didn't move, but after constant pressure, Kim finally relinquished and broke contact with Ron's lips.

"See you tomorrow?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah…" Ron said with a dreamy look on his face. "See you tomorrow."

Finally after a bit more tugging, Kim was pulled from the car, and Ron wasn't far behind, walking in the opposite direction, but backwards. He was doing so, so he could look on Kim's beauty for at least a few more seconds.

By now Monique was physically pushing Kim backwards as she kept giving Ron googly-eyes. Finally Kim was standing in front of her doorway, and Monique looked at her watch.

"Whew! Made by… Whoa! 3… 2… 1"

The front door of the Possible residence opened, and there stood Kim's Dad. He had his hands on his hips, but he wasn't looking at his daughter. His eyes were locked on Ron as the boy was walking backwards with his eyes closed, and his hand over his mouth.

Ron thought he was blowing a huge kiss to his BFGF, and when he opened his eyes after removing his hand from his lips with an audible smack, he saw the glare of Mr. Dr. Possible bearing down on him. His eyes went wide when he realized that he had just blew a kiss to Kim's dad. He quickly turned and high-tailed it up the sidewalk towards his house.

…x x x x…

Monique had seen everything occur, and she almost couldn't help but laugh. She quickly said goodbye to Kim, knowing that the girl didn't hear her, and then drove off to her house. She was real glad that her own curfew wasn't until 1:30. She just wished that there were a better reason for her almost being home late from Junior Prom. But alas, it wasn't to be.

"Maybe I can find someone before Senior Prom. At least I better…" She said to herself as she wheeled into her parent's driveway.

…x x x x…

That night, Monique had a very erotic dream about someone that she knew she could never have in real life.

_"Oh Ronnn…" She moaned as the boy used his large hands in ways that she had never dreamed he could. "That's it baby… You know how to please me!"_

_The boy had done other things to her that she had only heard of, and discovered that she liked having a certain part of him between her voluptuous breasts. She squeezed them together while feeling him slide up and down. _

_She also found out that she really enjoyed licking him up and down, and kissing him on the top of his little head. She enjoyed the way he seemed to jump and squirm in her hands as she continued with her ministrations. _

_Her legs spread apart as she felt him suddenly knocking on Heavens Door. Monique squealed out once again as he invaded her privacy for the first time. Her breathing became quick and ragged…_

Monique suddenly sat straight up in bed, wide-eyed and breathing hard. "What in the world…?" She said to herself between breaths.

She then felt a cold spot on her sheets. "Aww Mann! I've **never** had a wet dream before. Damn you Ron Stoppable!"

Quickly and silently she changed her sheets so as not to awaken her parents, and crawled back into bed. As she lay there thinking about that erotic dream she just had of Kim's new boyfriend, her eyes slowly closed and she fell back asleep.

While Monique quietly slept, a small pink form slowly emerged from underneath her bed and silently crawled up onto the mattress. His whiskers twitched and he gently crawled on all fours across the pillow to the young girl's face.

Quickly he placed a small kiss on her cheek, and whispered three words. "Love you, Nique."

With his duty done, Rufus quietly slipped out of the house and scampered back to his home with the Stoppables.

The end…

So how's that for different and new?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I decided to do a chapter to continue this little… Umm… Story. Guess maybe I created a new niche here? RuNique? Hope this chapter clears a few things up, and gives this a bit of… closure.

Let me thank ALL of those who left a review… (and there are quite a few): cpneb, Samurai Crunchbird, boredgeek, Mr. Wizard, warprince2000, Star-Eva01, Mike Industries, AtomicFire, coolcat456, spectre666, Yankee Bard, TexasDad, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, higherb81, Whisper from the Shadows, CajunBear73, Lonestarr, kim's 1 fan, and SassMasterGeneral…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these quirky, yet loveable characters...

Chapter 2

Subtitled: The Morning After

Being that it was Saturday morning, Monique woke up later than usual. Her mother had let her sleep in, and she was grateful for that, because for some reason she had trouble waking up.

The shapely young girl sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. "Oh Mannn… I really slept." She said, and glanced over at her clock on the nightstand. "10 O'clock! I better get up!"

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Monique's toes landed on something on the floor. Looking down she saw the corner of a sheet sticking out from under the bed.

"Now why…?" Then she remembered her dream. "Oh Mannn… I can't believe I had an erotic dream about Ron. Ron! Of all people!"

Picking up the sheets in a ball, she quickly took them to the washing machine and threw them in before her mom could ask any questions. She then quickly headed to the bathroom and opted to jump into the shower, rather than the bathtub. Even though she was a girl, sometimes a shower just felt like it cleaned her better, especially when she turned the water on full blast and as hot as she could take it.

While lathering the soap, Monique started to think about the dream she had earlier. _That was such a strange thing for me to dream… I mean… Ron? He and Kim are together now, and I have this… this… erotic dream about him? Maybe I'm just feeling a little lonely… Yeah… That's it. I haven't had a date in so long… In fact, I haven't even had a kiss in months… on the mouth, or even on… the… cheek…?"_

Monique's hand flew to her cheek when she realized that she **did** receive a kiss… on her cheek. And it was last night! And she was positive that part wasn't a dream. Then she remembered the voice… _It was… kinda squeaky…_ Almost like a cartoon character on a show she had seen a while back. _Some kid with yellow skin and spiky hair?_ She shook her head thinking that wasn't important right now.

_But there was a kiss! I'm sure of it! It was just as I was falling asleep after changing my sheets…After the dream… _Then the voice became clear as a bell in her head. "Love you, Nique!"

"Rufus!" She screamed in her shower stall, her voice echoing off the tile. "That little rat!" As she stood in the shower, not caring that the water was beating directly on her head, she had a sudden thought. _That was just a dream, right? I mean… He wouldn't have… would he?_ Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion._ I mean… Kim and Ron were so out of it, Ron could have forgotten his little pet… he could have hitched a ride back in my car…_ She had to find out for sure.

Monique quickly finished her shower and threw on a loose pair of sweat pants, for the moment foregoing a top of any kind. Her hair was just towel dried, and she let it fall over her bare shoulders, and it draped over her back and front, barely covering her breasts looking like a black Lady Godiva.

She picked her cell phone up off the dresser, and for a moment her finger hovered over the keys. Finally with just the push of three buttons, the phone started to ring.

…x x x x…

Bzzzt…

Ring… ring…

Bzzzt…

Ring… ring…

Ron Stoppable's phone rang it's dual vibrate/ring on his nightstand, which at first he mistook for his alarm, and promptly snapped out his hand flinging the little bear wind-up clock across his room. When that didn't quiet the annoying sound, he pulled his head out from under the covers and cracked open an eyelid.

Groggily he reached over, and in one motion flipped it open and placed the phone on his ear. "KP… why are you calling me so earl…"

"Stoppable, you have got some splanin' to do!"

"Huh…? What? His eyes popped open when he realized that it wasn't Kim who was calling. "Monique? Why are you calling me?"

"It's about that little pink rat of yours…" Monique said with heat in her voice.

"He's a Naked Mole Rat, and his name is Rufus. I don't appreciate you calling him a rat." Ron said boldly, defending his best bud… besides Kim.

"He was in my house last night. In fact… he was in my **bedroom**!" By now Monique was almost livid, as she continued to work herself up over the whole thing.

"Wait… Wait…" Ron said defensively. "He was with Kim and I the entire time. The only time I saw him near you was when Kim and I were dancing."

"Do you even remember the ride I gave you and Kim back to her house? The two of you were literally glued to each other's lips for the entire ride! You're little friend was buckled in the front seat." By now Monique was breathing hard. "Now I'll ask you again… Was Rufus with you when you got home?"

Ron rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of hand as he tried to recall the previous night. It was… magical. He and Kim had ended up dancing at the prom… and they kissed. Oh, did they kiss! He barely remembered the ride in Monique's car he was so preoccupied, and then he did remember seeing a very stern Mr. Dr. P. as he walked backwards towards his own house.

He then recalled floating on air when he walked in the front door and up the stairs to his bedroom. He then basically fell onto his bed with his tux on, and slept the night like that, waking up with it all twisted funny around him. Then it hit Ron like a wet noodle. Rufus wasn't with him when he fell on his bed!

He had fallen asleep thinking that the little guy must have gotten out of his pocket somehow before he fell on the bed… but in actuality, he wasn't even there!

Ron groaned into the phone. "No, he wasn't."

"Is he there now?" The obviously irate female voice demanded.

Ron turned to check on the bed Rufus had by the window. He wasn't there, and then Ron looked in his shoes. Sometimes the little guy would fall asleep inside one of them also. "Hang on a sec…" There was two other places the little guy might have fallen asleep.

He stumbled out of bed, and went over to his dresser, and opened the top drawer. Sometimes he would nap in amongst his clean socks and underwear. Rufus wasn't there either. There was one last place to look, but the little guy never slept in there. He had tried once when Ron had brought it home from Smarty Mart, but for some reason the little guy just thought it felt too much like a prison, even though Ron had removed the small door.

He took a step towards the small cage that was lined with wood shavings and stubbed his toe on the corner of his desk. "Yeowtch!" Unknown to him, Monique had heard him and cringed when she heard the thump and yelp.

Monique then heard the fumbling of the phone, the squeak of a bed, and then Ron's tired voice. "I hope you know I just broke my toe."

"Ron…" Monique said with exasperation. "Is… Rufus… there."

"Yes, he is. Now what's this all about Monique? You wake me up early on a Saturday morning, demanding where Rufus is, and I break my toe trying to find him. Now what's going on?"

"He was…" Monique started to say, and wasn't sure how to continue. Just how do you tell a friend that you thought his pet had… slept with her? "I think he was…"

"Monique? Are you OK?" Ron asked with worry.

The young 18 year-old girl breathed out, and decided to just say what she was thinking, damn the torpedo's, and all that. "Ron… Rufus was in my bed last night."

"What!" Ron pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it would suddenly sprout two floppy ears and a cute little button nose. "Rufus… My little buddy Rufus… In your bed?" Looking over at his sleeping pet, Ron muttered under his breath, 'Go Rufus…'

"What did you say?" Monique thought she heard him say something else.

"Oh, umm… nothing." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Now I know you can somewhat… talk to him." Ron responded with an affirmative grunt. "I want you to hand him the phone, I'll ask him a question, and you translate his answer back. OK?"

"Uhh… OK." _This girl is __**nuts**_ Ron thought, and called out to Rufus, who woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Rufus… Can you come over here buddy? It's Monique on the phone. She has a couple of questions for you."

"Nique?" The little guy said while stepping out of the small cage, scampered over beside Ron, and sat on the pillow.

"OK, Monique. He's here."

"Now Ron, these questions may get a little… personal. I hope you don't mind doing this… translation. Are you still willing to do this?"

Ron cleared his throat as his muddled brain actually was starting to function. "This all seems a little strange… but yeah. Her you go little buddy. Monique is going to ask you some questions, and then I'll translate your answer back to her. OK?"

"Hooo Kayy…" Rufus said, giving his human a "claw up".

Ron handed the phone to Rufus who listened intently to Monique's first question. He then handed the phone back and gave his answer to Ron in a mixture of body motions and small single syllable words.

Ron cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow at what his little Mole Rat buddy was saying, and relayed it back to Monique. "OK, he says that yes he was in your room, and he saw you doing things on your bed. He says that it looked like you were having a very… erotic dream, and that you were calling out MY name?" He looked at Rufus, questioning if that's what he meant to say, and the little guy just nodded.

"Umm… Yeah." Monique said with her cheeks flushing. "I'm sooo sorry Ron…"

"Hey… hey… I'm flattered Monique. But you know I'm committed to Kim now, right?"

"Yeah… I know. I was just feeling so… lonely. I guess." She breathed out a heavy sigh, glad to get that off of her shoulders. "I mean, you and Kim are just so right for each other… I just wanted something like that for myself too. I guess my subconscious took that, and created this… dream… in an effort to deal with it all."

"Whoa… Now that's deep Monique. You should be like a… Dream Analyst, or something." She gave a small laugh, and then there was an almost uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo…" Ron said, trying to break the silence that just felt a little awkweird to him. "You said you have another question for my little buddy here?"

"Yeah, just one more." Ron handed the phone back to Rufus, who then handed it back almost immediately.

"Wow, that was quick." Rufus then motioned for the phone back. "Looks like Rufus wants to answer this one himself."

"Oh… OK." This had Monique curious.

Rufus took the phone, and began to… 'speak'. "Hnnk… Rufus… care… Nique. Saw you… felt… hnnk… lonely. Love Nique… as… friend. SFTC." He then handed the phone back to Ron.

Ron thought he could hear Monique… crying? "Are… are you OK Monique?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. (sniff) I… just feel so happy that I have friends like you guys. Like Rufus." Her voice then changed to a serious tone. "Now you better not say a word of this to your GF. You got that mister?"

"Yes ma'am." Ron said with conviction.

"I suppose I'll get used to it… I mean, I do like the little guy." Monique said. "It just feels a little funny saying that I actually liked a little Lovin' from a Naked Mole Rat."

Ron couldn't take it and fell over on his bed laughing almost hysterically. Rufus looked at him like he was nuts, and Monique just disconnected the call shaking her head and saying, "Men…"

The end…

* * *

SFTC: Sorry for the confusion 

Hope y'all liked this little bit of closure for the story, and I hope it hasn't ruined the uniqueness of it… Maybe whenever you here the word "unique", a strange little smile will cross your face.

Laters…


End file.
